Scripts - V1/Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare - 5
ninja looks around the forest for food... ETG: Aw, man! This forest is so gigantic, yet I can't for the life of me find some damn grub! I wonder where it is, anyway... spots a scent and sniffs ETG: {sniff sniff!} Wait a dirty sec! It smells like--- Could it be? FOOD! HAHAHA, HEY!!!!! runs like a rabid dog, teleporting from treetop to treetop, searching hard for it... ETG: YEEEAAA--- Huh? ???: You here somethin'? ETG: Whaa??? peeks way below to see two officers Officer #1: I swore I heard a girl! Officer #2: It oughta just be your running imagination... What would another person be doin' acting like a moron anyway just like us?! Officer #1: I bet she's hot! blushes, then gulps... ETG: {whispers} What a perv! I'm a darn guy for cryin' out loud... Just a curse, is all. Officer #1: Just imagine me with a chick like that, what with her nice rack an' all! other ally smacks his friend across the head Officer #1: YOOOOUCH, PAL!!! Watch where you hit me... Officer #2: No wonder Roid couldn't trust ya! He's off somewhere on his own, taking care of business orders, and all I have to here is you babble about girls! Officer #1: The thought of that burned my mind off whole, so shaddup!! Officer #2: You shut up! Officer #1: You! Officer #2: No, you! Officer #1: Uh uh, you! is bored out of his mind, so he throws a paper bomb down where the two officers are at ETG: {whispers} If this doesn't stop them, I don't know what will... Sayonara, Bakana! Officer #1: Ha, figures... YOU SUCK! AHAHAHAHAHAHA--- Two hits the other officer with the butt of his pistol... Officer #1: DDDAAAAOOOOWWHH!!!!!!! Officer #2: Look next to you, idiot... Two points at the tree stem... Officer #1: I... See... Nothing--- Both Officers: HUH?!?! notice sizzling... Both Officers: GGGUUUAAHHH!!!!!!!! {BOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!} ETG: Did I hit 'em? comes out of the tree bush and looks down to see the two men in smoke... ETG: Whowah! My ninja training's finally paid off! swoops down to the ground... ETG: YATTA!!! YATTA!!! YATTA!!! ''BUWAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Officer #2: {groans} Hey, kid! ETG: AHAHAHAH-- What the---? turns his head over to the two officers... Officer #1: {huff-huff} YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR SETTIN' UP THAT THERE TRAP!?!?!? ETG: Uh... ''Gomenasai? Heh-heh... Officer #1: "Gomenasai"? THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?! FOR A GIRL, THAT IS LOOOWW!!! ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT, NOW!! turns red in the face, stricken with anger... Officer #2: Uh, dude? Officer #1: Not now, you... I HAVE THIS GOODY TWO-SHOES THAT HAS A TAIL THAT NEEDS WHOPPIN'!! I KNEW I AIN'T CRAZY! Heard this girl a while ago... SEE!?!?!? One gives his friend a look of disgust... Officer #2: What? It wasn't my fault, you klutz... ETG: You two... DIE NOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! Both: THE HELL!?! grabs the officer's necks and slits them with a kunai knife... ETG: In case you bozos didn't get the message, I'm a frickin' dude! THIS CURSE AFFECTED ME A LONG TIME AGO, AND EVER SINCE THAT DAY... I DON'T LIKE IT!!!! Huh? notices the dead officers in front of him... The latter immediately shuts his eyes in disbelief ETG: Did I really... Kill those guys? nearby monkey screeches... ETG: {sighs deeply} If only it weren't for this curse... It's making me act uncool! I'd probably be better off reporting off to that small fry... Oh, well, mission accomplished! drops a smoke bomb on the ground and makes a backtrack... {BUBUBU-BOOOOM!!!} screech some more... (Meanwhile... at the City of Herald) Replica Ouroburos: I know he'll come here eventually... I just know it. Replica Beecanoe: You have no sympathy for others, don't you? Ouro takes out the Cross of Christ... Replica Ouroburos: God is not our saviour, companion... Only Terios is... And I'll make sure of it! (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga